When In Rome
by Samitballi
Summary: A continuation of chapter six of my story Happily Ever After Anya and Ryland share an intimate night in Rome because that dress did it's job... [Request for Guest86]


_To Guest86 who requested Aceland sexy times. I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind lol but I tried. It was actually quite hard and I wound up leaving the document open for like 3 days and going back and adding and removing multiples times throughout the day as inspiration hit. I still don't like it but I'm publishing anyway. It's not very raunchy (in comparison to most) and I'm terrible at erotica, but I give you a snippet of Aceland in Rome anyway._

A continuation of chapter six of Happily Ever After, When In Rome...

Enjoy!__

* * *

There was an inexplicable thing that always seemed to happen between Anya and Ryland when they kissed. Even the slightest peck on the lips always turned into something more. Maybe it was Rome. Maybe it was the wonderful evening they had. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the villa. Whatever it was, Anya soon found herself on her back under Ryland, her hands pinned to the bed above her head and her legs hitched over his hips.

Ryland moved his face away from the spot he'd been kissing on her neck to say, "Now what was that you mentioned about sleepovers without Robby?" with a cheeky smile. Anya made a sound caught somewhere between a giggle and a moan as he winked at her. Ryland intertwined their fingers but continued to hold her hands above her head as he kissed her softly on the lips. Kissing Anya was a special type of heaven Ryland couldn't believe existed on earth. But making Anya moan was even better. So he pressed the weight of his hips down onto her as he ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. She came so close to moaning but not quite, so Ryland bit down on her lip and smiled when he finally got his desired reaction.

"Slow down, tiger," she said breathlessly, using her legs to push him backwards an inch. He was about to sigh and fall to the bed beside her but she added, "we have all night." and smiled so deviously at him. That was the only green light Ryland needed and so he let go of her hands and grabbed her face. Right hand on the back of her neck, Ryland kissed her hard enough to make her back arch off the bed.

"Oh I know." he mumbled against her lips. "And I plan on using up every single second." With each word he spoke he brushed his lips softly against hers; not really kissing her but just brushing their lips together. Still, he tasted like the wine they shared over dinner and Anya was reminded of how much she loved the taste of alcohol on Ryland.

Anya smiled and hummed a little as she ran her fingers over his back and down his arms. "I like the sound of that." she whispered close to his ear as she nibbled on his neck. He was still wearing his tank top so Anya grabbed the thin fabric and attempted to pull it up over his head. However it got stuck around his neck in a weird contorted fashion that made Anya giggle at him. He chuckled along with her, wiggling around in the shirt and only serving to get himself more caught in the damn fabric.

Anya was laughing pretty hard at the ridiculousness of it all but Ryland just kept kissing her as if the shirt weren't in the way at all. Eventually though he did manag to pull himself free of the fabric and toss it aside haphazardly. As soon as his chest was open to her Anya couldn't help but run her fingers along the bumps and ridges of his hard abs. Planting her hands flat against his chest, Anya pushed him until he was on his back and she could straddle his waist. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Anya began to kiss his neck, slowly making her way lower. She licked a line right across his clavicle before working her way lower and lower, counting each one of his ab muscles with her lips. Ryland's back arched off the bed and his eyes slid shut as he let himself feel every single movement she made.

Anya smiled deviously when she finally got to the waistband of his pants and pulled back. The look on his face was utterly priceless when she snapped the waistband and moved away from the spot he wanted her most. "Patients is a virtue." Anya teased as she slid off the bed towards the window she intended to close. But before she got two steps away Ryland popped off the bed and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to his chest with a low humming growl.

"A virtue I don't posses." he said, his lips right at her ear. A shiver danced up her spine both at his rough hands against her stomach and the wind whipping through the window she still hadn't shut. The nightie she wore was short enough as it was but Ryland hiked it up even higher, running his palms along her upper thighs in the process, the heat from his palms warming her up enough for her to completely forget the chilly air around them.

Ryland spun her around, hands on her waist, and sat back down on the edge of the bed so she stepped between his legs, hands in his hair. Their lips reconnected in a frenzied passion as Ryland trailed his fingers all along her thighs and up her back. She completely let loose, her mind free of any other complications, and focused on the heat spreading from his palms all across her skin. She pulled their lips apart in a frantic sigh, tugging at the hem of her dress and hauling it up over her head. For a second Ryland couldn't quite breathe right at the sight of her there before him in just the blue-ish hues of the moon.

Every single time Ryland got an intimate moment with Any he would become so overwhelmed by the realization that he got to love such a beautiful woman; that she opened herself up for him, let him see every single inch of her, inside and out. That she was an open book just for him and only him. So he took a second to appreciate every single thing and inch of her, a small smile on his lips.

She was a little self-conscious under his intense gaze; his hands still on her hips but his eyes roaming every inch of her exposed skin. Her stomach jumped when their eyes connected again and the only thing she saw looking back was pure unadulterated love in beautiful brown eyes. She couldn't resist the urge to pull his lips back to hers by grabbing his jaw and coupling their lips together again in a frenzy.

Anya straddled his waist and ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair, pulling just enough to make him go crazy. Ryland grabbed the small of her back and flipped them over until she was under him again. She winced when her shoulder hit the bed, couldn't hide it, and he saw. But she didn't want to ruin the moment by remembering her wounds and the hell she'd been through recently. And he knew that, so instead of asking if she was okay, Ryland moved back from her lips and gently kissed the scar on her shoulder. He kissed down her chest and lightly kissed the scar on her ribs from the surgery and chest tube. His lips ghosted against her skin in the most gentle way that she wasn't even sure it was all real.

Then he smiled up at her and whispered, "You're so beautiful." and she remembered yet again that, yes, it was real. Every second of it was real. She was alive and she was okay and so was he. And despite how many times people already, and will in the future try to break them, they were together and stronger than ever.

Ryland kept kissing her ribs and her stomach, ghosting his fingers along the sensitive skin of her breasts. She so badly wanted to grab a fistful of his hair but instead grabbed the bedsheets around her and closed her eyes. The feeling of his rough fingers on her soft skin unlike anything she'd ever felt before and for a minute she forgot to breathe.

There was a little spot right next to Anya's hip bone that, when treated just right, could dive her absolutely mad. Ryland found it one night when they were fooling around and absolutely adored the reaction he got. So he resisted the urge to smile as he found that sweet spot and pressed an open mouth kiss to her skin. Anya literally squealed, hips caving in and stomach doing a flip, sensations taking over rationality and making her crave that feeling a million times again.

But then Ryland moved a little further over and a little further lower and she saw stars. He peppered kisses all over the insides of her upper thighs, so very, very close, then finally landed one potent kiss atop her most sensitive area. It was like the wind had been knocked out of her and for one infinite moment she was unaware of anything other than his tongue circling her clit.

"_Oh!?_" It was almost a question and almost a groan and it made Ryland smile. She was completely losing control of herself and he couldn't be happier about it- prouder that she let go so thoroughly for him. He continued his ministrations, looking up her body to catch her utterly blissful expression. Eyes sealed shut, bottom lip pulled between her teeth, back arched, hands clamped in the bed sheets and hair thrown about in a mess of curls. She was so utterly breathtaking just like that.

He threw her leg over his shoulder and smiled at the sound she made. He was driving her insane with each sweep of his tongue against her entrance. He knew it too, knew exactly what he was doing and loved every second of it. And when her breaths became quick little pants he tried even harder to see her come undone. He slipped a finger inside her and she stilled beneath him so he slipped it almost the whole way out again before sliding back in. He was rewarded with a breathy moan as sensation took full control of Anya's body and mind. Her breath hitched in her throat as waves of ecstasy washed over her again and again, pooling around her in electrifying ripples of pure feeling. Her whole body tensed up from her toes up her spine in a way that made her already perfect figure seem even more statuesque.

He continued to kiss her swollen clit and work the length of his fingers inside her until the last waves of pleasure washed over her and her body settled. When he moved back to look at her she was all smiles and beautiful contentment so he crawled up her body to kiss the tip of her nose. Her skin prickled when she moved but she managed to twist her fingers in his hair and kiss him square on the lips, still breathing heavily.

"There's entirely too much fabric between us right now." she mumbled in his ear as she nibbled on his lobe. Simultaneously she snapped the waistband of his boxers against his skin to make him groan. As much as she loved those Saxx boxers, they need to get gone. Now.

Ryland slid off the bed and in one fluid motion had his boxers off and was back on top of Anya. Much faster than the shirt, she thought. The king size bed they shared was covered in pillowy white blankets that Anya tossed around them, immediately creating a vacuum effect and therefore causing the cool air to quickly heat up and before long beads of sweat dripped down Ryland's spine. Anya trailed her fingers along the droplets as she kissed his neck.

Their hips met in the middle, their bodies coming together in one slow movement that halted both their breath. Ryland entered her slowly, his breath stuck in his throat at the feelings overwhelming him. Anya's instinct was to push her legs out wider until her knees were flush against the bed and Ryland was able to thrust into her further. They both sighed heavily as Anya's fingernails dug into his back. Then he slid backwards and she literally gasped at the sensation. He drilled forward again with a breathy moan. He slipped back again and she clung to him.

The pace was set slowly at first so she laced their fingers together, holding hands as they rocked back and forth. Their kisses got deeper as did his movements. The pace was perfect for a while and every time he moved she made the most glorious sound. "_Ahh!_" she'd gasp as he pushed against her. She'd smile too, which made each sound all the better. They were content to let the fire between them build up slowly but then, all of a sudden and with little warning, Ryland ratcheted up.

"Ahh! Fuck," Anya grumbled as his movements became quicker and rougher. Slow and tender worked for them. Fast and rough also worked for them. Hell anything worked for them. Tonight they'd try a little of both.

Anya fumbled to hold onto him as their movements rocked even the bed back and forth. She grabbed his ass at one point which only made him drill into her harder. Her nails were doing a number on his back, marking angry red scratches down his toned and tanned skin but he didn't care. One arm around his shoulders, one arm on the small of his back and both her legs tight around his waist, Anya felt that slow kindling fire heat up quickly. Her stomach did little flips and turns and even her vision got a little blurry as feeling took over once again.

Ryland could feel her body start to coil around him and tried his hardest to wait for her. They were both right at the edge of sensation, it was just a matter of time before they toppled over. But they wanted to go together. So Anya moved her hips up against his as he drilled down into her. His movements might have been rough and fast but they were anything but shallow. Anya could swear she'd never felt more fulfilled than in that moment.

In all the time they'd spent together, all the intimate moments they shared, they'd remember this the most. Even though they'd done it before, even though they'd gotten to this exact moment twice this week already, this particular moment stood out in each of their minds for some reason. Maybe it was because of the reality they both faced not so long ago when she almost left him for good. Maybe because they were in goddamn Rome and nothing is more romantic than Italy. Maybe they were just having a grand ol' time. Whatever the reason, this moment was marked as special for them.

And so that fire burst around them, engulfing them in flames of pure ecstasy and bliss, wrapping them in warmth and passion. Anya didn't make a sound, maybe compensating for the surprisingly loud breathless moan Ryland let out. Her back arched, pressing her breasts flush against his chest and his arms tightened around her like a vice. They clung to each other as wave after wave of pure bliss washed over them again and again. For an eternal moment they were floating in ecstasy together; sheathed in white cotton and sweat and love. The high didn't come down. It never did, even as they breathed in again. Even as Ryland kissed her forehead and fell to the bed beside her where she almost instinctively curled up under his arm. Even as he played with a strand of her hair to help her fall asleep.

They'd never come down from this high. Because this particular high had nothing to do with endorphins or hormones. This high was simply them. Anya and Ryland. Being together and being in love. That was their high: each other. And they'd never lose that so long as they never lost each other.


End file.
